1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly, to an LED lamp having a cover with a plurality of through holes.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used widely in various applications for illumination. A typical LED lamp includes a base, an LED mounted on the base and a cover fixed on the base. The cover is often made of transparent material such as glass or plastic. The cover seals the LEDs within the lamp to protect the LEDs from the outside environment. However, the LEDs generate a large amount of heat during operation. The heat cannot be efficiently dissipated to the outside environment due to obstruction of the cover. Therefore, operation of the LEDs may be affected by the heat accumulated within the cover.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp with a cover having through holes which can address the shortcomings as described above.